Y el Sombrero dijo Slytherin
by Boggiepop
Summary: "Cómo decepcionar a tus padres en múltiples y sencillos pasos". Rose es ideal para escribir ese manual: una Slytherin de pura cepa y la mejor amiga del peor enemigo de su padre. ¿Quién dijo que era sencillo ser la excepción de la familia?
1. Lazos de Familia

**Y el sombrero dijo Slytherin**

_Título Alternativo: Cómo decepcionar a tu familia en múltiples y sencillos pasos_

**Disclaimer:** Puede ser algo muy obvio, y justamente ese es el motivo por el cual siempre olvido de poner esto pero… No soy J.K. Rowling. Todo este mundo le pertenece a ella, salvo algunas licencias que me he tomado para formar las personalidades de los personajes. Hay algunos OC, esos si me pertenecen xD

**Capítulo I:**

Lazos de Familia o cómo no quedar enredado entre tanta unión familiar

Tengo un hermano, un mar de primos, incontables tíos y tías, y amigos de la familia que son tan cercanos como los dos anteriores grupos. Soy una Weasley, así que supongo que el hecho de ver a un batallón de personas en tu casa durante los eventos familiares es tan trivial como el Profeta de la mañana. Pelirroja, pecosa y con un talento innato para el Quidditch; lo que se podría denominar con facilidad como una Weasley común y corriente, a pesar de que soy inusual para el grupo y más extraña para el exterior.

Las dos primeras características… Vale, las acepto. Dicen que soy el vivo retrato de mi tía Ginny cuando tenía su edad aunque mi padre suele contradecir, diciendo que tengo demasiados rasgos de mi madre, Hermione Granger. ¿Talento innato para el Quidditch? En realidad, soy sólo buena. Me agrada volar, sentir el aire contra el cabello y toda esa parafernalia cursi, pero detesto el trabajo de campo. Nunca he logrado anotar un punto, tomar una Snitch o batear una bludger de manera satisfactoria, así que a menos que inventen otra posición un poco más pasiva, mis posibilidades de entrar al campo son nulas. Además, detesto poner en práctica las estrategias que los capitanes suelen idear, cuando imaginan que todos los miembros del equipo son las próximas estrellas del deporte mágico. En cambio, me inclino a la posibilidad de ser yo quien sugiere las jugadas, quien imagina reacciones del oponente y traza planes acorde a ello. Hasta ahora, no he fallado en muchas de mis estrategias y el que no ganemos aún la Copa se debe a que el equipo todavía no está preparado.

Resulta obvio que, en la oración anterior, las palabras clave son "aún" y "todavía"; considero que este año es nuestro año.

Mi hermano, primos y padre están jugando Quidditch en el patio trasero de la Madriguera. No estoy con ellos, y el motivo es el mismo por el cual me considero diferente al resto de la familia: Soy Rose Weasley y una Slytherin.

Y a pesar de que mi padre casi cumple su promesa de desheredarme y mis primos suelen desaprobar la gran mayoría de mis amistades, soy una orgullosa Serpiente.

Muy orgullosa.

Estoy segura que dentro de unos años, cuando este en San Mungo estudiando Medimagia, poco importará que haya sido un Tejón o un León; a menos que estalle una próxima guerra oscura, mi casa no significa un potencial criadero de adeptos a un nuevo Lord. Así que me tiene sin cuidado la casa a la que pertenezca mientras sea yo misma. ¿A que son geniales palabras? Me las apropié de Harry Potter, uno de mis tíos. Un hombre muy sabio, debo decir, a pesar de que uno de sus hijos sea lo más parecido a una ameba parlanchina. Pero, mientras tanto, soy testigo cómo el que use un uniforme diferente al del resto de mi familia en el colegio, me ha convertido en una suerte de paria para ciertas actividades familiares.

-¿Terminaste con esas cebollas?

Miré a mi madre, miré el bol lleno de cebollas recién cortadas y miré la tabla de madera que tenía frente a mí, totalmente limpia. Para ser la bruja más inteligente que haya visto Hogwarts, como mencionaba la directora del colegio, aquella era una pregunta estúpida. No obstante, entendí que tan sólo se trataba de un intento más de sacarme de mi mutismo desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Tengo que hacer unos pendientes, ¿puedo ir a mi habitación? –Levantó la mano de inmediato, al ver que su madre pretendía hablar- Y no, no te preocupes. No me asomaré a la ventana para ver las jugadas secretas del equipo de Gryffindor, "con las que planean derrotarnos en el próximo partido". Capté la idea.

Me veía apartada del resto. James, Albus y mi propio padre sugirieron que era mejor que no practicaran juntos por las llamadas "jugadas secretas". Con dolor, recordaba que años anteriores, yo cumplía el papel de asistente del llamado "entrenamiento navideños de los Gryffindor". A veces, incluso llegaban otros compañeros del equipo para jugar con el resto.

Hermione sólo sonrió. No eran sus palabras, claro está. Su interés por el Quidditch se comparaba por el que demostraba por la Adivinación a través de las cicatrices de fuego en Dragones Copa de Nieve. Es decir, por si no captaron el sarcasmo, inexistentes. Pero de todas formas se apreciaba el intento de no crear una nueva trifulca familiar en medio de la comida.

Además, el Pollo a la Naranja estaría demasiado bueno como para que terminara volando por el salón.

Más que todo, es una serie de cortos acerca de esta pareja, con una hilo un tanto desproporcionado. Pero me agrada xD La tengo escribiendo hace bastante tiempo, sin terminar de editar, con algunas escenas sueltas ya escritas y con varias otras que aún no logro unir con tranquilidad. Pero, al final, una idea muy bien trazada. Ojo, quien espere romance rápido y todo debería estar muy lejos de este fict xD


	2. Cuenta Regresiva

**Y el sombrero dijo Slytherin**

_Título Alternativo: Cómo decepcionar a tu familia en múltiples y sencillos pasos_

**Disclaimer:** Puede ser algo muy obvio, y justamente ese es el motivo por el cual siempre olvido de poner esto pero… No soy J.K. Rowling. Todo este mundo le pertenece a ella, salvo algunas licencias que me he tomado para formar las personalidades de los personajes. Hay algunos OC, esos si me pertenecen xD

**Capítulo II:**

**Cuenta regresiva**

Me considero muy muggle para ser completamente maga. Punto. Con un ordenador, diversos posters de fútbol e incluso un televisor en un mueble cercano a mi cama, mi habitación podría ser confundía con cualquiera de un no mago. Claro, si es que también Slytherin fuese un nuevo equipo de la Liga.

Sí, como pueden ver, gasté más que unos pocos galeones para demostrar mi orgullo por la casa a donde el Sombrero Seleccionador me envió. Dos estandartes con el escudo oficial, las paredes pintadas de color plata y una gran banderola que suelo llevar a los partidos colgada en una pared. En mi defensa puedo decir que las sábanas verdes con pequeñas serpientes revoloteando entre el diseño estaban de oferta. 10 Sickles de plata, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Uno no puede dejar pasar esas gangas!

¿Saben? Debo confesar algo. En honor a la verdad, puedo decir que aquel nombramiento me sorprendió. ¿No les sorprende? Bah, es difícil hacerlo, ¿no? Yo, la hija de dos de las más grandes figuras de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, negó toda la tradición familiar no siendo elegida en Gryffindor. Mi madre suele decirme que, en realidad, el Sombrero mira el subconsciente de las personas para enviarlas a determinada casa; siempre mencionaba, al final, que el Sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarla a Ravenclaw pero al final creyó conveniente que ser una leona era lo más adecuado. Entonces, ¿arrastrarme en el suelo era lo más adecuado para mí? Las características que suelen definir a un Slytherin suelen ser el liderazgo, la astucia y la ambición, tres elementos que antiguamente creía poco comunes en mí. Aún no logro entender si en aquella casa los desarrollé o sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que aparecieran.

Ser una media sangre es poco común en mi casa, y a pesar de las normales rencillas con algunos de mis compañeros, me siento bastante cómoda allí. En mi ambiente, podría decir. Hay alturadas discusiones sobre la limpieza de sangre y el estatus que provoca tener una línea de sangre limpia desde comienzos de tu familia ya que existe aún gente que pondera más aquello que otras cualidades más destacadas. Pero, ¿eso no existe también en otras casas? Según Albus, sí. Hace unas semanas, me comentó acerca de Morr, aquel chico de Manchester que hizo una apología al movimiento mortifago durante la clase de Historia de la magia. Y era un Hufflepuff. Pero, en Slytherin aquello parece ser una característica no oficial.

Debo decir que extraño estar en Hogwarts.

Sólo faltan pocos días para volver allí y sentí que estos últimos en casa serán bastante complicados. Quizás todo lo provocaba la falta de noticias: la gran mayoría de mis amigos están de viaje. Ellen vacaciona en Estocolmo; Kathleen, en Milán; y el destino de Scorpius era San Petersburgo, visitando algunos Greengrass antes de año nuevo.

Aquel Hyperion no me ha escrito en casi una semana. ¿No dije Scorpius? Claro, esa aparente droga muggle es el segundo nombre de mi mejor amigo: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Encantador, ¿cierto? ¡Me burlo pero creo que es el nombre más genial de la tierra! Según él, es el primer Scorpius de la familia, lo que le da cierto aire de "producto original", muy distinto a mí y mis nombres reciclados. ¿Saben? Lo extraño muchísimo, pero no se lo digan a nadie… Tampoco es para avivar los rumores de que estamos juntos, vivimos una intensa relación en el armario de escobas, escondiéndonos de nuestros parientes y del "qué dirán". Lo típico, vamos, porque desde que llegué a Hogwarts y comenzamos a pasar cada momento del tiempo libre juntos, creo que es lo que más he escuchado en los pasillos. Aparte del rumor que Nott es gay, claro. Ahora, con 16 años, puedo decir que los comentarios han subido de nivel y en vez de besos, están a tres pasos de crearme posibles embarazos del próximo heredero de los Malfoy.

En realidad, si prestaran un poquito de atención, verían que Greta Matrius está más cerca de ser la próxima Señora de la Mansión Malfoy. ¡Ya van por el segundo año de relación! Muy importante teniendo en cuenta de que a esta edad las hormonas son más fuertes que el corazón.

"_Scorpius: _

_No estás en Rumania, no te pudo haber tragado un dragón, así que no tienes ninguna excusa para no contestar esto, como tampoco no tienes excusa para no haber escrito desde que volvimos a casa…"._

Y continué lo que sería la carta más larga de la historia de la humanidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quedan dos días.

Eso me hace sonreír esta mañana, ignorar a James y tomar un zumo de naranja con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. En la Madriguera, sólo vivimos nosotros cuatro y mis abuelos; sin embargo, es poco usual que se mantenga la tranquilidad en cualquiera de las comidas del día. Por el trabajo de tío Harry y tía Ginny, sus tres hijos se instalan en una de las tantas habitaciones vacías que hay en la gran casa Weasley. Sumado a eso, es común la aparición de mis primas Molly y Lucy; claro, también Victorie y Dominique; y donde este Victorie, siempre termina apareciendo Teddy y su cabello multicolor. Y Louis no suele quedarse en casa cuando Fred Weasley se asoma. Roxanne se lleva genial con Lily, así que donde esté una suele estar la otra. En fin… Esto termina pareciendo una gran navidad, aún más cuando Lysander y Lorcan vienen a visitar a Hugo.

¿Han siquiera contado el número de personas que he mencionado?

El número es inversamente proporcional al tiempo de privacidad que suelo tener; y eso es una de las cosas que se aprecia en Hogwarts. Si me canso de la familia, simplemente entro a mi Sala Común; aquí, ni un refugio antitanques sería suficiente para detener al gran ejercito.

Y ahora estamos aquí, con un poco menos de gente que el resto de las vacaciones, pero pienso que James, Albus, Lily, Hugo y Fred son suficientes para mi estabilidad mental.

-¡Yo llegué primero!

El grito de Hugo me hizo saltar de la silla y sacar una sonrisa un tanto forzada. ¡Tranquilidad, por favor! ¡Aunque sea temprano, aunque sea unos pocos minutos! Mi madre hizo el mismo gesto que yo: adoraba a sus sobrinos, adoraba a su hijo, pero yo estaba segura que adoraría el momento en que volviéramos a estudiar.

Detrás de mi hermano aparecieron Lily y James, corriendo como si se les fuera la vida. Aún en pijama, entró Albus andando con tranquilidad: casi como yo, mi primo parecía fastidiado por el escándalo.

-Buenos días, tía Hermione. –Saludaron Lily y James a la vez. Y se sentaron al mismo tiempo. Y luego se dieron una colleja por parecer hermanos gemelos. Sí, como ustedes comprenderán, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos últimamente a pesar de que Albus era el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

-Mamá, termino yo. No te preocupes…

Tenía que decir algo, ¿no? Mi madre amenazaba con derribar todo a su paso al intentar servir más rápido el desayuno a sus invitados. Recién cuando salió de la cocina y el resto la vio perfectamente arreglada, se dieron cuenta que habría harto trabajo matutino pendiente en el Ministerio.

-Sí, Rose, Gracias. –Comenzó a meter cosas en su bolso antes de sacar la varita-. Quedan como en su casa, chicos. No olviden que Victorie y Teddy vendrán a buscarlos para ir al Callejón Diagon.

Le sonreí a mi madre y continué el quehacer mientras el resto terminaba de despedirse. Tendría varias cosas que comprar: pluma nueva, unos cuantos pergaminos, una túnica de gala para el baile de San Valentín… Por suerte tenía algunos ahorros: dudaba bastante que mi padre me diera unos galeones cuando mi pareja de baile no era ninguno de mis primos, como en años anteriores.

Les serví las bebidas a mis primos y hermano. Incluso sonreí cuando James hizo un chiste acerca de lo que no necesitaría protectores nuevos para el partido de Slytherin. "Con o sin protectores, seguimos siendo los mejores", bromeó, causando los vítores del resto de la familia. Detestaba hacer esos pendientes de la casa, pero debía también un comportamiento intachable si pretendía cumplir mis planes por completo.

Unas noches antes de volver a casa por Navidad, Scorpius me invitó a vacacionar con él y su familia durante el verano en San Petersburgo, un lugar donde la familia de su madre solía ir. Se suponía que debía mencionarlo a mi madre en estos días, solicitando su apoyo con mi padre, quien si sería más reacio a aceptar que su hija fuera de viaje con uno de sus mayores enemigos. Realmente, no creía ni una palabra de ese "no somos novios" que repetía constantemente cuando alguno de mis primos hablaba de más; supongo que el hecho que lo defienda tanto ante el menor ataque sólo ayudan a confirmar sus dudas, antes de disiparlas.

Soy Slytherin por eso, creo; la valentía, premura y estupidez hay que dejárselas a los Gryffindor. Yo necesito actuar con más astucia. Tenía la idea de que hablar con mi madre en ese momento sólo serviría para que mi padre tuviera más tiempo que pensar, más argumentos ya que hablar sobre las situaciones del momento no era su fuerte; en cambio, si enviaba una carta días antes de las vacaciones o le avisaba directamente en el Expreso de Hogwarts a fin de curso, no tendría cara para negarse frente a Astoria y Draco Malfoy. Manipulación al máximo, inteligencia sublime. Esas dos cosas, además del siniestro atractivo, eran características que debía promocionar más el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Seríamos más populares, de seguro.

El desayuno continuó en paz y quizás el hecho de que no estuviera tan dispuesta a caer en provocaciones ayudaba a que no volaran los tenedores alrededor de la habitación. Mis primos eran majos, graciosos y las personas más confiables que yo podía conocer, sin duda. Aquella rivalidad entre serpientes y leones no era abismal entre nosotros, únicamente un medio más para fastidiarnos entre nosotros en tono de broma. Acepto que a veces nos pasábamos, cuando me burlé por una semana que Scorpius hubiera atrapado la Snitch antes que el laureado buscador de Gryffindor. Pero, claro, en aquellas cosas uno siempre tiende a caer.

-Me voy a vestir, críos.

-Tenemos casi la misma edad.

-No la mental, James. –Sonreí con gracia, al ver como James se colocaba un vaso de zumo de naranja en la cabeza e intentaba hacer un amago y levantarse.

Salí de la cocina, sabiendo que era muy obvio que aquel vaso se rompería en añicos. Al llegar a mi habitación tuve dos certezas: ese ruido claro declaraba que mi suposición anterior se había cumplido a cabalidad, y que Scorpius no había contestado aún.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bajé y Teddy me recibió con un abrazo inmediato que me hizo sonrojar un poco. Un poco, no lo minimizo, ya que debo de aceptar que uno nunca olvida a su primer amor. Si, Teddy Lupin era mi primer amor, un amor un tanto platónico, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Por suerte, todo acabó antes de saber de Victorie y sus besos furtivos en la Madriguera. ¿Por qué me gustaba? ¿No lo ven? Es tan simpático y sonriente; siempre ha estado con nosotros, a pesar de no ser directamente de la familia, y creo que jamás lo he visto con una expresión enojada o gritándole a alguien. Victorie solía decir que tenía su temperamento, pero aún no lo podía creer realmente. ¡Ven! ¡Es un cariño! Su único día libre en El Profeta y lo utiliza para acompañarnos a hacer las compras. Suspiré apenas nos separamos y él paso a saludar al resto. Gracias a dios no pasé toda mi infancia jugando a que mis sábanas eran el vestido de novia.

-¡Rose! ¡Que linda estás!

Abracé a Victorie con las mismas ganas y no pude evitar pensar que ella también era muy buena al compartir su día con Teddy. Mi prima es la mayor del grupo, ha salido de Hogwarts hace unos años y ahora trabaja en el Ministerio, en el área de relaciones mágicas. A decir verdad, Pocos del grupo aspiramos a no trabajar en el organismo mágico: prácticamente, hemos vivido toda la vida escuchando y aprendiendo. Salvo Teddy, quien es fotógrafo para El Profeta, Fred y yo, todo el resto aspira a un trabajo relacionado a todo aquello.

-Me has visto hace unos días, te recuerdo.

-¡Pero ahora sonríes! –Su voz chillona al emocionarse hacía que se me crispara la piel, pero no dejé de sonar amigable en todo momento-. A ver cuando me das la noticia y nos enteramos que Scorpius y tu están juntos. ¡Sólo él te puede hacer sonreír así!

Por encima del hombro de Victorie, vi como Teddy tampoco aprobaba la posibilidad de ese rumor. Le recordé nuevamente a mi prima que sólo éramos amigos, como hacía cada vez que el nombre de Malfoy era nombrado junto a la posibilidad de una relación amorosa. Una costumbre que sólo mantenía en la familia ya que poco importaba lo que la mitad de Hogwarts pensara.

-Estoy contenta porque los veo. –Me separé un poco de ella.- En Navidad, casi ni pudimos conversar… Nada me has contado de tu trabajo. –Hablé un poco más bajo-. O de los planes de boda.

Y se iluminó. Quizás fueran los dotes de veela o que mi prima fuera una de las mujeres más bellas que conozco, pero sonrió de tal manera que me contagié de su felicidad sin ninguna demora. Esa es la magia que tienen estas mujeres… La capacidad de inspirarte con sus sentimientos, a sentirte bien sólo por sentir su alegría.

-¿Te lo ha contado tío Harry? Teddy nunca puede ocultarle nada al final…

-No, nada, pero supongo que ya lo sabe él porque escuché a mis padres comentándolo.

-¿Oídos extensibles?

-Tío George me da un par para cuando los necesite; tú sabes, las serpientes siempre queremos enterarnos de todo para nuestros maquiavélicos planes. –Encogí los hombros, aparentando despreocupación, y Victorie lanzó una ligera carcajada.- Pero, ¿tienen fecha? ¿Ya se lo has contado a tus padres?

-No, aún. Esperamos a que los abuelos lleguen de Rumania, a ver si se traen a Charlie consigo.

-Dudo que lo alejen de los dragones. –Era la broma común. A veces, incluso la palabra zoofilia me venía a la cabeza.

-Yo también, pero uno tiene las esperanzas. En fin, estamos esperando un poco. Creo que Andrómeda lo sabe también ya que algo me acaba de insinuar cuando fui a buscar a Teddy a casa. Descartado que Harry, Ron y Hermione saben la noticia. Ni siquiera estoy usando el anillo que me dio al pedírmelo… ¿Los demás lo saben?

-No lo creo, aunque no estoy segura. Han estado ocupados con el Quidditch. Ya sabes…

Victorie entendió. Ella siempre entendía todo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Estimada Rose__ Weasley: _

_Creo oportuno indicar__le que mis obligaciones como señorita de buena sociedad y familia me han alejado de la correspondencia y la sutil pluma. Afortunado es que mañana comencemos este nuevo periodo escolar, en compañía de nuestros ilustres profesores y estimados congéneres. _

_He de informarle que encuentro simplemente soberbio el libro que me envió por Navidad. 'Intenta el sexo en la primera cita'. Me resultó estimulante el prólogo escrito por aquella prostituta. _

_Me despido atentamente y deseándole un buen viaje hacia la Estación King Cross._

_Ellen Alexander Von Tassel"._

No pude evitarlo. Escupí toda la chocolatada sobre la maleta, la lechuza de Ellen y todo el piso de la habitación antes de estallar en carcajadas. ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Aún después de varios minutos, la sonrisa sigue en mi rostro y cuando me imagino a mi gran amiga dictando la carta a uno de los empleados de su padre, hace que me duela aún más el vientre.

Señoras y señores, acaban de tener el primer acercamiento con Ellen, una de mis mejores amigas, y su excéntrica vida. Su padre es un adinerado hombre de negocios en Liechtenstein. Aunque el hecho de que sea un paraíso fiscal, hace que todo suene un poco más turbio, ¿no lo creen? Mi madre suele decir eso, que sólo las personas que tienen negocios poco santos eligen como hogar un lugar como ese, donde las barreras tributarias descienden al mínimo y nadie pregunta nada, mientras lleves dinero al país. En fin, ¿Qué interesa? Ella es increíble persona y el que tenga millones y millones de dólares no cambia nada. ¿Es hija de muggles? ¿Acaso interesa eso también? Pero, si les da curiosidad, no. Como comenté, ser media sangre no es común en Slytherin y, en realidad, ninguno de mis amigos lo es. Sin embargo, Ellen es la persona que mejor conoce el mundo muggle ya que ha vivido toda su vida en él. Su padre lleva la vida de un muggle, al darse cuenta que el índice de rentabilidad de sus negocios en aquel mundo es superior que este, entre varitas y capas.

Mi respuesta fue:

"_Queridísima Ellen Alexander Von Tassel:_

_Me parece conveniente que nuestras misivas sean tan espaciadas en la actualidad. Mis modales pueblerinos pueden convertirle en una cortesana de mal vivir. Si ha de seguir esa vida, recomiendo fervientemente la completa bibliografía de Hocks Pocks, el autor del libro que le regalé durante las fiestas. _

_Suya,_

_Rose Weasley_

_PD: Por favor, esto es más complicado que escribir un ensayo para Transformaciones. Evitemos en el futuro que me sienta en el Siglo XVIII"._

¡Cómo me divierte ese juego! Ya sé, me lo suele decir Albus, me divierten las cosas más tontas del universo entero.

Tengo hambre y la algarabía en el primer piso aún no termina. Están de fiesta desde el mediodía y, sinceramente, no estoy de ánimo de compartir con el resto. Dije que tenía sueño, que me sentía mal, que estaba enojada con el mundo; claro, lo dije a distintas personas sólo para que tengan la posibilidad de darse cuenta y entender el verdadero motivo de mi escape: me aburren todos.

A los dieciséis años llega esa época en donde no quieres a nadie de tu familia cerca y sólo pretendes llegar rápido a la mayoría de edad, a la preciosa independencia. La honestidad es la mejor cualidad de esta familia ya que, al ser tantos, una mentira puede causar grandes problemas. Es por eso que siempre soy honesta con las personas… Pienso que cuando la verdad se dice con ese ánimo, el de ser sincero, no tiene por qué hacer daño.

A veces, debo ser franca, puedo herir a la gente. Me di cuenta hace poco, cuando le revelé mi sueño a mi madre: quiero terminar Hogwarts, vivir sola, ir a la escuela de Medimagia y conocer muchos lugares en el mundo, investigando enfermedades extrañas. A mi madre no ignoró el hecho que no los incluía en mis planes, que no mencionara nada sobre ellos o el resto de la familia, pero no dijo nada. Ella conoce que, desde siempre, fui más independiente que el resto. Mientras que mis hermanos y el resto buscaba la aprobación de los mayores para cada acto, yo siempre actuaba sin preguntar a nadie, guiada por mis propios instintos. ¡Cuántas veces me golpee! Pero adoré cada una de esas oportunidades porque, sin duda, reflejaba que había tomado una decisión por mí misma. Eso, en una familia donde todos quieren hablar por ti y expresar lo que sientes/piensas con sus propias palabras, aunque cambien el sentido, es muy importante.

Alguna vez, alguien me preguntó cuál fue mi reacción frente a mi padre luego de enterarse que uno de mis mejores amigos era un Malfoy. No me dijo que dejara de ser su amiga, que me alejara, y no porque no lo deseara. Lo deseaba, deseaba gritarlo, pero sabía que no haría caso. De la misma forma ignoré sus comentarios acerca de las locuras de Kathleen, la mala influencia que era Ellen o lo desastroso que eran mis opiniones acerca de varios temas. ¿Qué? No, no odio a mi familia, sólo la siento diametralmente distinta a mí y mi forma de pensar. Ellos ven el sol, y yo pienso por qué existe.

Es un ejemplo, tampoco tengo complejo de filósofa.

Vi partir a la lechuza, vi a la gente correteando en el jardín y decidí que sería mejor bajar un momento. De todas maneras, no podría dormir.

Un día. Unas cuantas horas, si nos poníamos quisquillosos con el tema.

Si tuviera un diario, sin duda escribiría: "ya quiero estar allí".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hey! Tengo un review! Nunca había tenido un review tan pronto! Gracias, gracias, gracias! Había olvidado mencionar algo… Algunos capítulos, estarán escritos desde la perspectiva de Rose. Otros, cambiaran a algún otro personaje y seguirán a tercera persona. Nuevamente, ¡no todo es lo que parece!**

**XDDD Gracias otra vez! Y, ahora sí, me voy a estudiar Formulación de Proyecto para Abogados y Penal Económico xD**


	3. Mi entorno, mi vida

**Y el sombrero dijo Slytherin**

_Título Alternativo: Cómo decepcionar a tu familia en múltiples y sencillos pasos_

**Disclaimer:** Puede ser algo muy obvio, y justamente ese es el motivo por el cual siempre olvido de poner esto pero… No soy J.K. Rowling. Todo este mundo le pertenece a ella, salvo algunas licencias que me he tomado para formar las personalidades de los personajes. Hay algunos OC, esos si me pertenecen xD

**Capítulo III:**

**Mi entorno, mi vida**

Aquí, en este lugar, siempre me pregunto lo mismo_. ¿Qué sentimiento me producía Astoria?_

La primera vez que la vi sentí curiosidad. También por su esposo, a decir verdad, a causa de los comentarios que siempre escuché de 'esa familia' en casa. Recuerdo que Scorpius no despertó en mi nada, ni siquiera cuando mi padre avivó la posibilidad de una contienda entre ambos. Pero esos dos adultos, sí. Mis padres solían tener buenas relaciones con casi todo el mundo mágico y de la única persona que hablaban mal _(en caso de mi padre) _o que no mantenían una posición _(como mi madre lo hacía)_ era de Draco Malfoy.

Y yo quería conocerle. A ambos. Suponía que me podían dar una visión distinta de ese ambiente en el cual crecí, de las historias de la última guerra. Sin embargo, sólo cruzábamos algunas palabras en la Estación cada año, al despedirme de Scorpius. Mis padres nunca me preguntaron qué hablaba con ellos pero siempre se mantenían a una distancia prudencial, sin estorbar aquellas pequeñas conversaciones pero vigilando con atención. Ron, claro, buscaba gestos de desprecio en alguno de los dos, algo que aumentara sus razones para separarme de esa familia. Pienso que mi madre sólo se sorprendía que Draco Malfoy, quien odiaba a esos 'sangre sucia' durante su época escolar, pudiera respirar el mismo aire que la hija de ambos.

Si lo notaron, siempre es "esa familia". Mi padre los llama así.

No expresaban gran alegría cuando me acercaba a su hijo pero tampoco me demostraron alguna vez cuanto detestaban aquella amistad, cosa que mi padre no podía disimular frente a Scorpius mediante sus pequeños gestos e ineludibles comentarios. A veces, Astoria sonreía cordialmente o asentía con aprobación ante alguna de mis opiniones; siempre reservada, siempre apacible. Por eso, cuando la vi retirándose hacia el automóvil que la esperaba, me limité a saludarla con un gesto. Ella correspondió en la lejanía y acaso ninguna pensó necesario acercarse, como cualquier persona educada debía hacer: ambas entendíamos que sin nuestra línea de unión, su hijo, no tenía sentido siquiera intercambiar más palabras.

-¿Esa no era Astoria Malfoy?

-Sí. Una apurada Astoria Malfoy. –Sonreí, dando a entender que no me acercaba por las prisas que parecía tener. Una mentira ya que una mujer de sociedad como ella, más ligada a los eventos que al trabajo, no podía tener demasiados pendientes a primeras horas del día. Miré a los lados, sin encontrar a alguien que esperaba.- Hugo, ¿Chip no estaba por aquí?

-Se ha vuelto a escapar… Seguro se ha metido en el bolso de mamá.

Comencé a reírme. Si mamá volvía a encontrar ese ratón entre sus cosas, Hugo podía decirle adiós a su mascota.

Mis padres hablaban con tío Harry y tía Ginny, a lo lejos, mientras todos nosotros revoloteábamos por ahí. Tío Fred y Angelina se habían ido pocos minutos atrás, y tio Percy tenía demasiadas responsabilidades encima. James y Albus estaban entre un grupo de amigos de distintas casas. Creí haber visto a Lily saludar a unas chicas, pero no estaba segura. Y los demás estarían por allí de seguro. ¿Mis amigas? Ambas tenían la malsana costumbre de llegar al último momento y Scorpius estaría adentro de algún vagón, reservando lugar hasta que terminara toda esta rutina familiar de despedirnos cinco minutos antes de la saluda del tren.

-Chicos, es hora de despedirse.

¿No dije? Somos animales de costumbres tan arraigadas… ¡Ah, lluvia de abrazos! Mis padres y yo, Harry y yo, Ginny y yo, Harry y Ginny con sus hijos, mis padres y mis primos. Al final, abracé a James, burlándome de todo aquello.

-¡No nos veremos más! –Me saqué una lagrimilla imaginaria de la mejilla.- ¡No sé si podré vivir sin ustedes!-, continué, repitiendo las palabras que justamente mi prima Lily había dicho segundos atrás. ¡Era una broma! No debería mirarme de esa forma, ¿no? LIly no aguanta ese tipo de cosas.

-Por amor de Merlín… James, Fred, chicos, pórtense bien.

-¿Por qué siempre a nosotros primero?

-¿No es obvio? Tu madre entiende que eres un incordio, James. –Miré el reloj.- Ya que todos los sermones que siguen no me corresponden, me voy al tren.

Los volví a abrazar y mamá se quedó varios segundos sujetándome con fuerza. Entendí que sentía como poco a poco me alejaba de ellos… No veía las horas de estirar las alas y volar lejos, muy lejos, hacia donde el mundo y el viento me guiaran. Miro hacia atrás ahora y noto que era una chica un tanto ingenua, ajena a los peligros y sin valorar aquella familia que siempre estuvo allí, cuando yo buscaba huir. Recordé que, cuando volviera, tendría 17 años y mi madre temía que cumpliera mi promesa de siempre, al ser mayor de edad finalmente. No la cumpliría, no aún, pero sus miedos afloraban cuando entendía que no era más una niña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No puedo evitarlo.

Lo veo y me provoca reírme, así, con alegría y emoción. Abrí el compartimiento de siempre y sólo atiné a disminuir la distancia entre nosotros, abrazarlo con tantas ganas que parecía que tenía la intención de ahogarlo. Sentí que alguien miraba detrás de mí; no me importó pero a Scorpius sí porque cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita tan rápido que ni me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Olía como siempre, a ese perfume caro que su madre conseguía de algún lugar exclusivo. Era tan cálido… Correspondió mi abrazo con menos efusividad; natural, siempre era yo la que lograba sonrojarlo con mi dramatismo.

-Oye, ten piedad, entrará Greta y me comerá vivo.

Él también sonreía y me retiró de su regazo, sentándome en un sillón continuo. Yo no pude evitar enredar mi brazo con el suyo y acercarme a él. Era la sensación de sentirme completa nuevamente, algo que a veces no alcanzaba a describir con certeza. No era amor, eso lo entendía, era algo más allá de todo aquello. Adoraba a ese chico tan tierno por todo lo que significaba para mí. ¿No era él quien estuvo a mi lado mientras no sabía cómo contarle a mi padre, a través de la chimenea, que era una Slytherin? Él me enseñó a ignorar todos los comentarios sobre mi estado de sangre y quien solía defenderme, impetuoso, ante cualquier ataque directo hacia mí; no eran muchos, pero siempre era bueno contar con él cuando era muy pequeña para protegerme sola.

Pero no le digan que pienso que es tierno. Él es rudo, un machote. Ja, ja, ja.

-¡Seré yo quien te mate! Una lechuza, ¡mínimo! –No podía poner un gesto serio, a pesar de las amenazas. Con él, nunca podía. - ¿Sabes cuánto me he aburrido en casa? ¡Por poco me vuelvo Gryffindor para jugar con mis primos!

-¡Ni que lo digas! –Me sonrió, encantador. Si fuera cualquier chica de su séquito, estoy segura que estaría babeando y más roja que un tomate. Tiene ese gesto, una sonrisa de lado que me parece una provocación imposible de disimular. Supongo que es algo natural en él, una coquetería desbordante. - Lo lamento… He estado dado vueltas por todo Europa con mi padre, por negocios. Ni siquiera he podido pasar Navidad tranquilo.

-Pensé que estabas en San Petersburgo…

-Pensé lo mismo, pero al final a mi padre le salieron unos negocios con los duendes y quedé de chaperón / asistente. –Sonreí. Si odian a Scorpius, háblenle de negocios. Detesta ese mundillo de negociaciones, mejores ofertas y demás. Su padre sueña con que sea su sucesor por lo que siempre intenta de interesarlo en cada uno de esos temas, sin darse cuenta que sólo provoca un alejamiento aún mayor. Su vocación es un tanto más mundana y corriente: Quiere ser profesor en Hogwarts. ¿Especialidad? ¡Redoble de tambores! Aguanten un poco, prepárense: Estudios Muggles. Sí, Draco Malfoy aún no sabe. Pienso que se trata de un castigo divino… Cuando se lo comenté a mi padre, no pudo dejar de reír por horas.- Después, me dejaron en lo de Greta y hasta ayer he estado allí.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Como siempre, bah… Anda súper emocionada con el compromiso de Dena Russell. Tú sabes, la chica de su grupo que tiene el cabello rubio.

-¿La alta? –Casi todas las amigas de aquella chica parecían ser la misma persona.

-¿Hay dos rubias allí? –Encogió los hombros. Volví a reír, no solía prestarle atención al grupo que acompañaba a su novia.- No sé, una de esas. Se casa con Grevius Greengrass, y será dama de honor.

-Me parece que es muy joven para casarse… Creo que recién está en quinto.

-Sí, pero la familia de mi madre tiene esa costumbre de casar a los chicos desde muy jóvenes. No sé como mi padre se salvó que no le echaran el lazo tan rápido… Pero ese no es tema de conversación. ¿Qué tal la Madriguera?

-Un desastre.

La conversación era rápida.

Siempre hablábamos así, como si supiéramos qué iba a decir el otro en cada momento y se nos ocurriera una respuesta sencilla. Me gustaba esa coordinación, esa sincronía; sentía que alguien me conocía de verdad, y no lo que quería demostrar frente al resto. Ustedes saben cómo es eso, ¿no? Pretender algo que uno no es. Como cuando voy a las reuniones del Ministerio y me muestro súper interesada sobre los asuntos del gobierno, aunque sólo sé quién es el Primer Ministro. A veces siento que debo ser lo que todos esperan de un héroe de la Guerra Mágica, con toda esa presión de hacer siempre lo correcto, lo que esperan de mí. Ser la hija de Hermione Granger tampoco es un estándar fácil de superar. Por eso, con Scorpius, Kathleen y Ellen puedo revelar que, sinceramente, no tengo inteligencia natural: sólo un gran esfuerzo por entender lecciones que me cuestan demasiado.

No soy lo que todos creen, y ellos lo saben.

Vuelvo a decirlo: No estoy enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy. ¡Hey! ¿Qué son esas miradas? ¿Acaso creen que no estoy acostumbrada? Esas manitas, que pase la mitad del tiempo en su habitación, que lo espere en las clases. Es cierto, nuestras acciones avivan los rumores del tórrido romance. Sin embargo, definir nuestra relación es sencillo para mí. Somos amigos. La canción lo dice: amigos, simplemente amigos, y nada más. No niego que suelo decirle que su amistad es más especial para mí que para él, un joven que podía hacer migas con un montón de gente en Slytherin debido a que muchos de ellos eran grandes amigos de la infancia. Él me corresponde, indicando que me valora por ser diferente, por no juzgar de acuerdo a las situaciones del pasado. En algún momento de la Guerra, nuestras familias estuvieron en bandos opuestos y aquella idea podía causar estragos en la vida de personas tan jóvenes, y él conocía de aquello. Le agradaba que una niña, a pesar de ser una de las hijas de los héroes de Guerra, estuviese interesada en conocerle; su madre solía contarle que su padre y mis padres de Rose eran enemigos en la escuela, y ahora simplemente se toleraban cuando se encontraban en el Ministerio.

¿Lo ven? Ambos hemos dejado de lado todo aquello, familia y eso, para sólo entendernos mutuamente. Entre nosotros no hay secretos. Bueno, alguno habrá pero conocemos lo más importante del otro. Quizás por eso sentimos que lo que hay entre nosotros sobrepasa la simple amistad de colegio, de esa que uno olvida apenas termina de estudiar. Si supieran… Tenemos tantos planes. Antes, cuando ambos estábamos solos, nos subíamos a la torre más alta del Castillo y comenzábamos a divagar acerca del futuro. En realidad, él divagaba; yo, en cambio, tenía una línea certera de todo lo que quería hacer apenas terminara Hogwarts.

Nos soltamos de inmediato apenas la puerta se abrió. Lo sé, parecemos tan culpables. No obstante, la experiencia nos ha enseñado en los últimas 4 partidas de la Estación lo siguiente:

1.- Tenemos siempre el mismo compartimiento así que es sencillo encontrarnos.

2.- Mis primos y hermano no suelen caer por aquí, aún más cuando Scorpius es mi otro compañero.

3.- Las chicas, Kathleen y Ellen, nos dejan este tiempo a solas siempre porque saben que, a veces, necesitamos compartir.

4.- Descartando todo aquello, la única persona que entraría sin tocar era Greta.

¿Quién? Greta Martins. Creo que la he mencionado antes pero, si no lo recuerdan, es la novia de Scorpius. ¡Un año y medio de relación! Wow, me parece tanto tiempo cada vez que pienso en eso. La adora, y lo demuestra en cada gesto. Apenas la vio, se levantó del asiento y le dio un beso antes de cederle el paso. Una ternura, ¿no lo ven? Detrás de Greta estaban dos de sus mejores amigas, Dena Russell y Marguerite O'Bryan. Ravenclaw las tres. Esperé unos segundos que me ubicaran en el escenario y me pareció ver un gesto fastidiado en Marguerite. Es natural, nos detestamos mutuamente. Esperé que saludaran, unos segundos, pero al ver que ninguna daba la iniciativa me levanté y caminé hacia ellas. Una dama; si Lily me viera, tan sólo diría: 'Mata a aquellas bastardas…'.

-Greta, ¡Hola! Chicas, ¿Cómo están?

Noté que Scorpius sonrió complacido. Sabía que era difícil para mí ceder ante ellas, y veía que me esforzaba en aquello. A veces, cuando me preguntaba, le decía que me encantaría ser amiga de Greta, que se veía una excelente persona y que realmente era muy agradable. ¿Puedo ser sincera? Quizás era una excelente persona y muy agradable, pero ciertamente no conmigo. Con las personas que la rodeaban, era un encanto. El resto del mundo era casi una mosca fácil de asesinar para ella. ¡Vaya desplantes que me ha hecho desde que está con Scorpius! Sin embargo, prefiero llevar la fiesta en paz. Creo que sería demasiado para mi amigo si las chicas de su vida se llevaran mal aunque, si los chismes son ciertos, Astoria detesta a esa chica de aire falsete.

-Rose, ¡que sorpresa! –Al menos parecía verdaderamente sorprendida… lo cual, claro, me pareció imposible de creer. ¿Acaso no teníamos esa costumbre Scorpius y yo? Seguro había estado tomando más atención en sus clases de actuación y desarrollo personal.- ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones?

-Muy bien, gracias… ¿Y tú?

-Me quedé en casa, pero lo pasamos genial con mis hermanos… Aunque me hubiese gustado que cierta persona llegara mucho antes, para estar más tiempo juntos.

Sonreí con sinceridad. En los momentos que se mostraba feliz, Greta Martins podía ser la mujer más bella del universo y teniendo en cuenta que mis primas son Victorie y Dominique, es mucho decir. Practica ballet desde los 4 años, así que tiene una figura estilizada y bonita. Creo que ya lo ha dejado porque se muestra más expresiva con el resto, sonriente pero aún tiene las costumbres del baile: cuando camina, parece flotar. Muy bonita, en serio… De hecho, todo su grupo de amigas lo es. Saben cómo es eso, ¿no? Las más bonitas se juntan otras como ellas; las más particulares con aquellas con quienes no se sienten un bicho raro.

¿Y yo? Sí, no suelo pensar mucho en mi apariencia ni hablar de ella pero digamos que no podría pertenecer a ese grupo. Soy simpática, bonita pero no de la belleza de Greta y las otras. Ellas suelen ir arregladas, perfectas por donde se las mire; yo creo que mi encanto radica en mi naturalidad. No digo que nunca uso maquillaje y jamás me pongo un vestido, pero suelo hacerlo tan poco que sólo en esos momentos luzco especial.

Y llegó el silencio incómodo. Si, como verán, ellas y yo no tenemos tema en común. Tal como sucede con Astoria, si Scorpius no estuviera en el medio, ni siquiera tendríamos tema de conversación. Sólo digo que, cuando nos vemos en los pasillos, ellas no me miran para no tener la obligación de saludarme; claro que hago precisamente lo mismo.

-Se me hace tarde… Le dije que Puck que lo buscaría antes de llegar a la Estación.

-En serio, Rose… ¿Puck Jackson? El tío tiene nombre de elfo mágico. –La expresión del pequeño Malfoy era insuperable.

-Pero es amable, un caballero y muy gracioso.

-Es un Hufflepuff, ¿Qué puedes esperar?

Me reí. Sé que Scorpius preferiría que saliera con uno de sus amigos, alguien que pudiese custodiar perfectamente y sin miramientos. Seamos sinceros, si odio que me controle mi familia, tampoco se lo podría perimírselo a él. Vi de reojo a Greta, quien comentaba con Russell acerca de unos tratamientos de belleza que había practicado durante sus vacaciones en Paris. En esos momentos donde ya no hablábamos y sólo esperaban a que me retirara del lugar, solían hablar entre ellas. Me acerqué a Scorpius quien, instintivamente, se alejó pensando que lo golpearía.

-No sé, pero mi novio no usa moco de gusarajo cómo hidratante de piel. –El gesto de asco fue demasiado para mantenerme seria. Aún no sé como lo logré-. Piensa en ello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Puck Jackson es un cielo. No es mi novio, sólo salimos. Somos exclusivos, eso sí, pero ninguno de los dos quiere colocarle un título a esa relación. Y se preguntarán qué diferencia hay entre uno y lo otro. La verdad, yo también me lo pregunto siempre y la diferencia sustancial es que nunca él me pidió ser su novia. Sólo salió así, de forma casual. Si estamos bien así, ¿qué trascendencia tiene hacerlo? Scorpius, como podrán darse cuenta, suele llamarlo elfo mágico y no sólo lo hace por su nombre, sino también por aquellas orejas algo puntiagudas que tiene debajo de su larga cabellera. No mucha gente lo sabe, Puck trata de evitarlo a toda costa, pero si uno es atento puede notarlo. Un Hufflepuff, media sangre como yo aunque un tanto más violento ante las discusiones como el tema.

Los chicos suelen burlarse un poco de mí cuando nos ven juntos ya que lo encuentran un tanto… ¿simple? 'Soso, diría yo', suele agregar Ellen cada vez que su poca capacidad de conversación sale a flote. Bueno, Ellen considera soso cualquier chico que no sea capaz de realizar un intercambio interesante sobre temas de interés internacional mágico o muggle. Si, si tienes ganas de hablar sobre relaciones mágicas internacionales o la nueva ley anti-licántropos y su relevancia en Europa del Este, puedo presentártela cuando quieras. En cambio, tan ignorante que soy en esos temas, charlar de música o amigos me es suficiente. Además, Puck es divertido. Su padre es un comediante y suele hacer algunos shows en pequeños teatros de Europa. Algo indie, pero muy divertido. Creo que Puck heredó algo de él porque me parece increíble como algo cotidiano puede hacerme reír tanto. ¿Qué? ¿Hace cuanto salgo con Puck? Solíamos cruzarnos en algunas fiestas o reuniones en Hogwarts, hablábamos y eso, pero comenzamos a frecuentarnos a partir de finales del curso anterior.

Me invitó a salir de forma poco usual:

"_¿Qué tal si nos escapamos de esta aburrida reunión y te invito un café?"_. Fue durante una reunión del ministerio, su padre fue uno de los artistas del show del evento, y fue genial. Escapamos por la puerta de los empleados y, al poco rato, aparecimos en Londres muggle. Debió verse raro que dos personas tan jóvenes estén ataviadas con ropa tan formal en un lugar demasiado casual. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las reprimendas de mis padres por haber salido sin avisar, todo me resultó encantador. Posiblemente ese aire de rebeldía es lo que me agradó de él, si bien ese fue el único momento en que demostró que era capaz de romper todas las normas establecidas. Lo habitual es un comportamiento ejemplar y seguidor de cualquier límite determinado.

Como dije, ¿no es un cielo? Incluso me guarda un lugar, al lado de la ventana cuando es su favorito. Y lo sé, por eso se lo cedo y el insiste de igual manera en dármelo. Es desprendido, como verán; si hay una rana de chocolate, me la da completa o la divide, dándome siempre la mejor parte. Siempre me da los cromos, a pesar de que no los colecciono. Kathleen me dice que es muy inocente y Scorpius refuta, ante eso, su argumento de siempre: 'es un hufflepuff'. Pero, hey, no hay nada de malo en eso.

-"Agatha Summers nos invitó a Hogsmade el viernes… Celebrará su cumpleaños en Tres Escobas y dijo que pasáramos por su mesa, ¿te parece?" –Afuera, la noche había caído hacía media hora y supuse que estábamos cerca de llegar. El compartimiento estaba abarrotado de algunos chicos de primer año, al parecer, por los nervios que se respiraba en el ambiente. Por eso nos limitábamos a demostrar nuestro cariño sujetándonos la mano por debajo de la túnica.

-"Igual iremos a Tres Escobas, ¿no?". Siempre íbamos a Tres Escobas, a relajarnos un rato.

-"Si prefieres, no. Podríamos quedarnos en el castillo… Sé que ella no te agrada, pero igual quería avisarte por si prefieres evitarla".

¿No es un cielo?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mi padre tiene un gesto. Cierra los ojos un poco, observa y desvía la mirada hacia un lado mientras tuerce la boca imperceptiblemente. Nadie nunca lo ha visto, lo sé, porque es una expresión dedicada a mí, a la musa de tan elocuente demostración.

Recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que lo noté: el día que James mencionó que Scorpius me había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños en Malfoy Manor. Hizo un comentario hosco acerca de esa familia y apareció ese gesto. De esa forma dejaba ver su frustración ante mí, alguien que no hacía lo que él consideraba correcto y parecía estar absolutamente comprometida a derrumbar cualquier tipo de esperanza. En ese instante, cuando me observaba, yo podía ver su decepción con asombrosa claridad.

Como dije antes, mi padre nunca me dijo que me alejara de Scorpius o que dejara de frecuentar a Ellen y Kathleen pero esa mirada me era suficiente para entender lo que pensaba. Mi madre era más evidente: formulaba sus argumentos, denunciaba los defectos de mis dos amigas con tanta certeza que de haber sido una chica de poca personalidad, quizás me habría dejado llevar por sus conjeturas.

Como podrán notar, Scorpius no se llevaba la palma del 'más odiado' dentro de mi escasa lista de amigos. No sé si lo mencioné antes, pero sólo puedo llamar amigos a cinco personas dentro del colegio, de las cuales Ellen y Kathleen tienen el cartel de ser "la peor influencia del mundo".

Ellen, circunspecta, oía la conversación de mis padres con bastante más atención de la que yo profesaba durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 14. Lo recuerdo, cualquiera que haya estado en esa fiesta lo recordaría al detalle (si le preguntan a Hugo, puede que imite el gesto de mi madre durante esa charla… ¡a la perfección!). Incluso, con trece años, se permitió lanzar una opinión que yo entendí, dentro de mi ignorancia, bastante acertada. Era diametralmente opuesta a lo que mis padres sentían como cierto, por lo que esa rebeldía de sus palabras me fascinaba. Sí, aquello que rompe los esquemas sociales establecidos me resulta atrayente y supongo que por eso Ellen es una de mis mejores amigas.

Es una chica bien educada. Sus primeros juguetes fueron las computadoras de la oficina de su padre quien, como dije, es un empresario mágico en el mundo muggle. Desde muy pequeña, se acostumbró a estar rodeada de adultos por lo que es la más madura de las tres. En realidad, aún yo encuentro divertido ver a las hormigas caminando en fila hacia su hogar; cuando Ellen lo nota, hace aquel gesto tan conocido en ella, ese que no se esfuerza en disimular. Gracias a ella entendí que no había que decir las cosas a medias, si uno sentía que eso estaba mal. Ella jamás trata de impresionar al resto mediante gestos o palabras, ni tampoco le interesa caerle bien a todo el mundo. Es un tanto hosca con las nuevas personas, algo huraña, y bastante independiente frente al resto del mundo. ¿Ya ven por qué mis padres la ven como una pésima influencia? Aún recuerdo cuando, al despedirnos, mi madre comentó ligeramente que preferiría que saliera un poco más con la hija de Blair Mackenzie, Lia. Aunque, sin duda alguna, preferían a Ellen antes que a Kathleen.

La famosa Kathleen Pierce. ¿No les suena?

Es normal… Los Pierce son una familia sangre pura americana, miembros de la alta sociedad como la gran mayoría de los miembros de Slytherin. Pertenece a una élite que le ha brindado todos los privilegios desde muy pequeña, esos que pueden marearte si no tienes los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Es la mayor de nosotras, tiene 18 años, pero dejó la escuela en cuarto año, en Salem, y lo retomó en Hogwarts. Ahora, somos del mismo curso. Públicamente, no habla mucho de sus años allá ni el por qué sus padres la enviaron a Inglaterra, a casa de una de sus conservadoras tías. A nosotras, desde el primer día que supimos que seriamos grandes amigas, nos lo contó todo.

Noches de alcohol a temprana edad, perdiéndose con aquellos que creían que el dinero podría comprarlo todo, es fácil decir que Kathleen llevaba una vida bastante disipada. Por los comentarios que hace, puedo pensar que vivió con intensidad después de cumplir los 14 años hasta que terminaron sacándola de Salem antes del fin de curso. Nunca dice exactamente lo que hizo, pero puedo imaginármelo con facilidad.

El año pasado, Kathleen nos invitó a Ellen, Scorpius y a mí a una fiesta. Sus amigos corrían a abrazarla, algunos le preguntaban si "seguía en lo mismo" y la reprendían al saber que ya no salía tanto como antes. Algunos chicos se acercaban más aún a ella, buscando más que un simple beso, mientras Kathleen replicaba que había cambiado y se preguntaba el por qué invitó a aquellas personas que ya no la entendían. La noche terminó en una pelea entre Scorpius y dos chicos, los cuales no entendieron lo que era una negativa de Ellen, y el Ministerio se apareció porque aquellos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos en una zona residencial muggle. De más decir que mis padres, los padres de Scorpius y el tutor mágico de Ellen fueron llamados a aquella oficina donde llevaron a todos los menores de edad de la fiesta. Sólo bastó eso para que mi madre averiguara más de Kath y las palabras "sexo casual", "drogas" y "alcohol" fuesen repetidas una y otra vez en un sermón interminable y la recomendación de que me alejara de alguien así, sin tener en cuenta que esa chica libertina y mi amiga no eran ya la misma persona.

Supongo que eso es lo más difícil de cambiar: siempre te van a tratar como lo que fuiste antes.

Lo que hace Kathleen es loable. Muchos prejuzgan su apariencia provocativa como la de una chica a quien llevarse a la cama es más sencillo que respirar. Mi madre lo hace, y suelo recordarle que sólo bastaron 10 minutos para que creyera que ella no era muy buena influencia. Yo pienso que es la mejor que una persona puede tener. Ella ha vivido todo aquello, lo peor de la fama, lo muggle, lo mágico y el dinero en bolsas incalculables; el que lo haya rechazado todo y sea quien es ahora me inspira a ser una mejor persona.

A Ellen la conozco desde primero y a Kathleen, desde cuarto año. Alguna vez, los chicos las mencionaron en casa, pero en el momento que mis cambios de apreciaciones y acciones fueron más notorias, mi padre pudo identificarlas perfectamente. Yo no cambié a causa de ellas, pero siento que fueron las responsables del mismo; cuando llegué a Hogwarts, por primera vez, experimente algo extraño y particular. A pesar de que seguía siendo hija de héroes de guerra, aquello no era relevante para formar una opinión acerca de mí; sólo en ese momento dije realmente lo que pensaba, sabiendo de ante mano que no podría romper ninguna expectativa porque nadie le interesaba tenerlas acerca de mí.

Abracé a ambas con efusividad. Sí, solía demostrar con muchas ganas lo que sentía por las personas. Debemos echarle la culpa a una gran familia en donde los abrazos y los besos cariñosos son socialmente aceptados.

-Ya, ya… -Ellen solía ser la más reservada de las tres. No gustaba de ese tipo de demostraciones y, al igual que Scorpius, prefería separarse rápidamente.- Yo también te he extrañado. –De todas formas, su voz sonó calida, tranquila, como era toda ella.

-¡Yo si te extrañé! –Fue un grito un tanto agudo, como los que siempre soltaba Kath cada vez que estaba emocionada. Las dos no sólo continuamos con el abrazo, sino que dimos sendos saltitos que harían sonrojar a la más cursi de las personas.

-Ok, esto es suficiente para mí.

Ellen dio media vuelta y continuó su camino al gran comedor, mientras Kath y yo nos separábamos y la seguíamos, pidiendo disculpas. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, Kath era de las mías evidentemente. Cada una cogió un brazo de Ellen, sujetándose de él de forma risueña. Ella nos sonrió, como siempre, y yo sentí con claridad lo que era la felicidad. Es poco usual que la gente desee volver a Hogwarts luego de las vacaciones de Navidad pero, claro, yo era una de las pocas que concebía este lugar como suyo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vaya sonrisa…

Rose pasó por lado de ambos sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta. Sus primos si lo hicieron, impresionados y hasta contagiados por esa alegría que parecía llenar cada centímetro de su prima. Iluminaba a más de uno con ese gesto imposible de detener y cuando Hugo llegó hacia los dos, ambos se dieron cuenta que no fueron los únicos en notarlo.

La veían lejana, como si fuera a volar lejos en cualquier momento.

_Y yo sé que volaré._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! Este es un capítulo más largo, con varias cosas, en especial las personas que están alrededor de Rose! Espero que les guste y gracias por los review que he estado recibiendo!


End file.
